


CasDean? DeanCas? Destiel.

by statusqueer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Shower Scene, Baby, Bi!Dean, Bisexuality, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Sam Winchester, OhMyChuck, casdean - Freeform, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusqueer/pseuds/statusqueer
Summary: A classic Destiel story. It will get more explicit. The first part is pretty fluffy and the entire work is focused around their relationship. They are working a case. Mentions of Sabriel. Also Dean says and thinks some untrue stuff about being gay/bisexual and it's to convey his inner conflict not to impress any of those thoughts as true.





	1. Chapter 1

A long ass drive down a long ass stretch  
of road. Cas in the backseat as usual. Metallica blaring, miles of open road ahead. Dean behind the wheel, calm, in his natural state, in his baby with his family.  
The road is like therapy, hell, better than therapy. Every therapist Sam and Dean have ever been to have been off their rocker, insane. Well, that Dean’s aware of anyway. Granted they’ve usually been connected to strings of killings in one way or another. Maybe they just need to try again, get a bigger sample size, a normal group of average, run of the mill therapists. Ones that aren't attempting to kill them. Ones that are trying to help them. Through their trust issues. Help them with their PTSD. Past the trauma of abandonment and abuse in their formative years. Free them from their codependency. Get them through their addictions. Aid them to express their grief in healthy, not chugging alcohol ways. Maybe Team Free Will should see a therapist, an honest to God... well, an honest to Chuck, wholesome, just trying to help therapist. It could be just what they need. They could use years of therapy after how many apocalypses they've stopped short.  
Cas catches his eye in the rearview. It appears he's been staring for a while. Dean stares back for just a bit. Just long enough to focus on Cas’ scruff. His face is not quite unshaven. Little hairs reside on his chin and his upper neck. Just long enough to imagine how those short hairs would feel against Dean’s hand. Dean's neck as Cas kissed it, maybe left a mark. Dean's face when they kissed. Baby starts to drift off the road.  
"Dean!", Sam warns.  
"What! What?", Dean snaps back to reality and gets back on the road.  
Dean's trying to concentrate, but how can he when Cas is staring like that? His bright blue eyes feel piercing even through the obstruction the mirror grants. Though sharp, this gaze is one of familiarity, examination, and love, Dean knows this somewhere inside of him. Brotherly or otherwise, this makes Dean feel safe. "God Cas, stop staring" he almost wants to say, but he doesn't really want it to stop.  
Dean seems out of it. He keeps glancing at Castiel for seemingly no reason. Cas watches his expressions change, the way his brow furrows when the sun glares just right and hits his eyes making them greener than Cas thinks they've ever been. The way Dean bites his lip as he looks in his rearview to find Cas' eye, Cas notices, hell, Sam notices, but Dean doesn't seem to. If he had, he would have stopped. He always stops. Those perfect lips. Damn. Castiel just continued staring. Dean glanced over every few seconds, almost too often for Sam. Sam, however, has learned to ignore such subtleties as these. Especially after last time, he attempted to bring it up.  
It's been a while, more than a year. No, it was just last Christmas. No, not on Christmas, near Christmas. Whatever, they had just finished up a case and Sam thought it would be nice to hang mistletoe up around the bunker. Boy, was he mistaken.  
”Sam, who is that for, there's only me, you, and Cas here.” Dean interrogated  
”What is the objective of mistletoe?” queried Castiel.  
Sam explained mistletoe to Cas. Cas believed he knew what Sam was up to. He was right.  
”What, are trying to make an excuse to kiss Cas, eh Sammy,” Dean asked.  
”No Dean, don't be absurd. If Gabriel were here I wouldn't doubt that he intended to use the mistletoe for himself. But no, this isn't for his own personal gain, ” Cas stated.  
” It's taking too long. You and Cas are obviously into each other. Hell, you've been in love for years. I thought I'd just jump start this thing already because you guys aren't going anywhere with this, ” Sam explained.  
”Sam, I'm not gay. I'm not in love with Castiel. Sam, I liked women. There's no way I would have fucked this many women if I was gay. I have never been and I never will be. Stay out of my affairs and go meddle with your own relationships. I know, ever since Gabriel died, things have been tough on you, but if you're looking for entertainment go to a bar get stupid drunk and get laid. Stop trying to push an unwanted twist on Cas and my relationship and stop trying to push your little gay agenda on me.” Dean ranted.  
"I'm sorry and you're right Dean. You're not gay... you're bi. I will ignore the ’gay agenda’ remark for now, but only because you said it out of fear and a bit of anger with your future and with me." Sam retorted.  
”I've never been the best with keeping up with human culture, but bisexuals can like any gender right? As long as someone likes two or more genders they are considered bisexual?” asks an always curious Castiel.  
”Yeah, Cas. That's right, buddy.” says a still riled Sam looking straight into Dean’s eyes as he answers Cas.  
Dean got very mad extremely quick and stopped talking to Sam for the whole Christmas season. After that, Sam has kept his meddling more subtle, just enough to try and nudge them, but not too much to piss Dean off.  
Dean wouldn't like him bringing it up now though so, Sam decides against poking at it. They'll talk when they're ready. This is torturous for all of those involved, they've been this way for years and have done nothing about it. This is what drove Sam to comment before. Dean's more mature now, Sam weighs, maybe he can handle it. On the other hand, Dean has never been the best about his sexuality. Sam thinks he just tries to drink the gay away, which is in many ways similar to praying the gay away but, obviously, Chuck never cared if someone liked guys. Chuck is pansexual anyway, but Dean was never the religious type anyway, so who cares what Chuck thinks, or thought before he abandoned his own freaking creation to run off with his sister, Amara. Amara even saw what was going on between Dean and Cas, which is part of the reason she knew she could never have Dean. Dean just denies his sexuality. He has this internalized self-homophobia that he can't get past. It’s like he doesn't realize that he can like guys and girls. He's always been into girls, but he's obviously been into guys since forever. Sam thinks he's been with a guy before. Nothing serious, just casual hookups, but that's Dean for you, with girls as well. Most of his partners have been drunken one night stands. Dean needs more than that, not to mention he needs to get past his horrible alcoholism. The longer he does this the longer he'll be unhappy. The longer he can't admit he's in love with Castiel, the longer he'll be miserable so, no. Not yet. Neither of them are there right now. They'll get there, on their own. Sam just has to be patient and hope they can take this time to get used to the idea. Castiel isn't even a man, angels are genderless. His vessel, Jimmy Novak, is a man and that's the only reason Dean isn't in a happy loving relationship with his angel yet. They'd be so happy together. If they could just break this barrier between them. The tension they carry with them every day broken and they just do what should have been done soon after they met. Knowing Dean, he’d probably be up on that the same night they met.  
Chuck, Dean, stop that, you have to drive. No, Dean, not now. Cmon ew no. Cas' lips aren't extremely kissable and his tie doesn't make you want to pull him towards you with it and place your forehead on his and place one soft kiss on his lips, look into his eyes for encouragement, and start kissing him slowly, then cascade into a hot passionate and fiery embrace. You don't think that. You don't want to kiss him. That's just gay. You're not gay. Remember all those women. All of those hot, gorgeous, busty, women. See, you're straight, that's how it works. You like women, you're straight, it's that simple. All of that ”bisexuality” crap Sam talks about isn't real. And anyway, he's your best friend. Focus. Shit, pothole. Ow. Dean bit his lip. Wait, was he biting his lip this entire time? Is Sam staring? He knows. How could he? Dean never told anyone anything. He always kept all of his feelings locked up and basically threw the key into the Empty where he could never get it because it's the one place that beings go after death that Dean has never been. Even if the key was in another universe it would find it's way back to him. After going through literally Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, he just kept all of his anger and frustrations packed away. He's not even safe to express himself in his own mind, with every feeling and thought shunned, he’s bound to break again at some point. He wouldn't say anything. Not after last time.  
Dean’s mind goes wild with all of the dirty, unspeakable acts he would perform on and undressed Castiel. Just watch the road. Dean rambles on and on, suppressing intrusive thoughts and tries to maintain focus.  
Dean looks great, he already changed into his monkey suit. According to the paper, this guy, Phil O'Malley, was found dead in his apartment, missing some pieces. They'll start at the coroner's office to take a gander at whatever's left of the guy, but who can think about a dead guy when Dean’s that gorgeous. Honestly, damn.  
Just Damn, Dean looks hot in that suit. Cas thinks about kissing Dean on his cute little forehead. He thinks of licking the sharp edge of Dean’s harsh jaw. He thinks of biting Dean's neck, and his collarbone. He stops; this isn't the time.  
Cas is looking. He's wearing his trench coat. Despite the bagginess of the coat, Cas still looks really freaking amazing. His tie is backward, as usual. The blue tie brings out the blue of his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Dean bites his sore lip, thinking of Cas' touching that very spot. He wouldn't mind the soreness so much if only another pair were pressed against his own. Not any other pair. Cas’ lips. He revels in that thought for a few seconds.  
"Dean, that was the coroner's," Sam says.  
"Huh?" Dean grunts.  
"You passed the coroner's office, Dean," came Cas' gruff voice from the back.  
Dean loves when Cas talks, but he won't ever admit it. His voice has a certain resonance. A deep tone, the base of it contains something that drives Dean wild. It's Cas' voice. Maybe that's what makes the gruffness so damn sexy. It's the voice that carried Dean through purgatory. The voice he heard shouting his name whenever he got hurt. The voice that said that he loved them and that their family whenever they reunite. That's why Dean loves Cas. Cas’ voice... that's why Dean loves Cas’ voice... um… likes... likes Cas’ voice.  
"Oh crap," Dean says as it dawns on him what's being said and he snaps back into the reality of his situation.  
"Turn here and circle back" Sam helpfully chimes in.  
Dean navigates back onto the highlighted route Sam had on his phone. When they find their way back to the coroner's, Sam still has to change into his fake FBI clothes. Sam steps into a local gas station and uses its facilities to get his suit of his freakishly tall body and broad shoulders. He couldn't go in and claim to be FBI in his jeans and flannel.  
Sam steps into the small gas n' sip. The place almost feels surreal. The bright fluorescent lights that make it impossible to tell what time it is. All of the processed foods stocked on the shelves. Sam doesn't like it when Dean shoves all of that crap down his throat. When he comes back out they go into the coroner’s office.


	2. The Coroner's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the coroner's office to get the scoop, but find the coroner a bit unhelpful. Sam leaves Dean and Cas alone in the motel to do some research.

"I'm agent Carter, FBI" Cas starts.   
"We're his partners, agents Burton and Newsted" Dean interjects holding up his fake badge, his companions do the same. The boys had made better badges after all of those LARPers called them out. They also keep track of any FBI updates so their badges are always updated. Although most individuals are unaware of the badges intricacies and would easily let them pass with inaccurate portrayals of the standard Federal Bureau of Investigation's identification card.  
"We'd like to take a look at the O'Malley body" Sam states, tucking his own badge back into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
"I don't know, Sato has been really weird about that one." the clerk responds.  
"Weird how?" quiries Sam.  
"He didn't even let his assistant be in the room when he performed the autopsy. One of the guys snuck in there just to see what was so weird about this and here's the kicker; someone sutured his wounds and the med team never even got to him. Someone snuck in there chopped some body parts and then proceeded to sew him back up. You can try and get him to give you what you need, I'll take you back there." answers the clerk.  
The hesitant clerk guides them through the hallway and to the correct door. When he reaches it he knocks and alerts the corner of their arrival.   
The boys ignore the clerk's gestures to wait for the coroner to open the door and burst through the door. The coroner was hurriedly putting away what appeared to be the files for the body in question.  
"So, this guy's missing some pieces?" Dean questions once entering the cold sterile room.  
"Yeah. Both of his legs were cut off and he bled out. I don't see why the FBI would be involved, it seems the locals have it under control. You probably don't even have to look at the body" the coroner explained.   
Dean, after using the classic Dean Winchester approach to coax the coroner into opening the small metal door and pulling out the sliding metal tray, examined the body lying cold and stiff. His legs replaced by sloppy stitch work. Dean's looks around, but can't find what he's looking for.   
"Where're the legs?" he inquires.   
"They aren't here." the reluctant coroner answers.  
"I didn't ask if they were here Dr. Sato. I asked where they were." Dean sternly retorted, giving Dr. Sato a look that could con Crowley willing into a devils trap.  
"They searched the scene for hours. Dogs sniffed around. They found nothing." replied the coroner hesitantly.  
The boys leave after a few more routine questions, to which they got minimal answers. They get back to Baby, who was patiently waiting in the nearly empty visitors parking lot gathering minuscule raindrops on her windshield. The only other car there was a Ford. If this was a competition Dean's beautiful '67 Chevy Impala would give that worn truck a run for it's money, the only similarity being in color. Dean slides behind her wheel on the kind of worn but still beautiful leather front bench. Sam puts his laptop to use while they still have free wifi from the coroner's and books a room in a local motel. Dean puts Baby in reverse and her headlights shine through the rain that's getting heavier.  
When they get to the motel, Sam goes in to get the key. He comes back and opens the door, motioning Dean and Cas to go to the room, their clothes slightly dampened.  
"I'm going to the library. I'll see if I can't find out what this thing is." Sam says after claiming his bed with a swift toss of his duffle bag.    
Dean throws him the keys and he walks out the door wishing them a goodnight and saying he'll be back late. Headlights glare through the blinds and Baby's engine purrs. Sam leaves the parking lot with the sound of loose gravel under tires. The motel is just like all of the motels Dean and little Sammy were always stuck in when John was out hunting and working cases. All the motels across the country were basically the same. Dean and Sam were raised in motels since the day Mary caught fire on the ceiling of Sam's nursery. Even after Azazel died, they couldn't escape the life. Dean did, for a little bit, before he had Lisa and Ben's memories of him erased to keep them safe from the things that go bumpbin the night, but until the boys found the Men of Letters' bunker, they hadn't a place to call home for years, just the repetitive crappy motels.  
"So, um, what do you want to do?" Dean asks.   
He's nervous. He knows it's just Cas, but something about being alone with him gives him butterflies in his stomach.   
"Well, Saturday Night Live is on and I find their skits amusing," says Castiel now sitting on the edge of the bed, controller in hand.   
Dean complies with Cas' wishes and sits against the pillows on the headboard while Castiel finds the right channel. Cas is hunched over ever so slightly, hands clasped together, elbows resting on his knees, and staring intently at the screen. The rain outside steadily getting louder against the roof.  
Dean shifts around a bunch, his monkey suit starting to make him feel cramped and a bit cold from the wet cloth. Cas notices.   
"Dean" Cas bellows, without moving his eyes from the skit "are you uncomfortable, you're moving around a substantial amount."  
"I'm fine, Cas" Dean denies.   
"Well, maybe if you took off your suit you'd be more at ease" Cas offers.   
"Are you trying to get me naked" Dean jokes "there are better ways to ask, you know."  
"Dean, if taking off your suit--  
"No, you're right, I should" Dean interrupts.   
He almost messed it up. What is wrong with him, always getting in the way of his own success. Dean rises from the creaky motel bed and begins stripping layer by layer. He can feel Cas' eyes on him, he would say something, but then Cas might stop. Dean can't say he doesn't want him to stop, but that's just the truth. Castiel is trying his hardest not to look, but, well, have you seen Dean Winchester? What if Dean notices? He'll get mad. Cas is not sure how far Dean is going to go; he can only hope for one more layer to hit the motel carpet.   
Dean, now only in his dark blue boxers, settles back into his spot. Cas musters all of his strength to turn back to the tv. His trench coat is too tight around his arms, but he doesn't say anything in case it calls attention to another article of his clothing getting unusually tight.   
"Ah much better," Dean sighs in relief.   
"Yes, it is," Cas accidentally vocalizes.   
"What do you mean Cas?"  
"Nothing, I just want you to be rested."  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Well, the end of the bed can't possibly be that comfy. Come back here with me."  
"As you wish," Cas whispers as he crosses the room to lay beside a nearly naked Dean.   
Look straight ahead. Dean doesn't like it when you stare. Just look at the tv, only at the tv. No, don't look at him there. That is the last place Dean would want you to look. Ok, just the tv. Act natural. Ok, you can do this. Pretend like he's not there. Pretend his bulging biceps aren't pressed against you. Pretend his sultry lips aren't perfectly parted. Pretend you don't want to press your lips against his and slip your tongue through the part.   
The men watch Saturday Night Live as they make fun of political figures. Well, Cas is watching. Dean is watching Cas laugh and smile. Dean's subconscious has an idea that he suppresses and sells to his conscious as a different one. How does he get Cas to take off his clothes? Dean wants to feel Cas' warm skin on his own. Haha, Dean is straight, one hundred percent, completely straight. Cas seems confined in his clothes. Dean feels free out of his constraints. Maybe, if Cas were to take his clothes off, he'd like the result.   
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Take off your trench coat."  
"Ok."  
Castiel gets up from the bed, takes off his trench coat and throws it over the back of a chair. Dean can't help but notice his impressive muscles. He can't stop himself from unconsciously giving his dick a squeeze. He can't help but go off into a fantasy world in which he could have Cas. He can't help but imagine the things he'd like to have done to him by Cas and vice-versa. The things that would never come to pass as long as they continued on the path they'd been trekking for years.   
"Pants can be a bother, take those of to."  
"Ok."  
Castiel takes off his pants, revealing his light grey boxers, he faces away from Dean to hide the front. Dean would freak out if he saw the front.   
"Cas?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's the point of a shirt without pants?" He laughs.  
Dean was nervous. He just verbally undressed Cas and he wants to take it further, but Cas is a man. He's only in boxers and if he gets hard, Cas would easily notice.   
"Oh, you're right," Cas says, back still turned to Dean, who is watching intently, as Castiel removes his shirt and tie and crosses back to the bed. He sits down trying to cover up his inconvenience.  
Dean, however, notices.  
"What the fuck Cas are you hard?" He nearly yells.  
"I don't understand the question"  
"Are you aroused"  
"You are an extremely attractive man; I have no control over what happens down there"  
"I'm what?"  
"Extremely attractive"  
"Oh"  
Dean tries to process what was going on. Cas is hard. He's been semi-hard since he was staring at me in the car, except the coroner kinda put a damper on things. Cas said he's attractive. Extremely attractive. Half of him wants to help Cas out with his little problem. Well, not little, big problem. Extremely attractive, ha, Cas was more attractive than he was by a mile, or at least in his perception.   
"It's alright Cas. When I first started getting them, it'd happen at the weirdest times."  
"So, you're not mad?" Cas asks genuinely concerned and slightly confused.  
"No, of course not buddy. And just like you said, I'm extremely attractive. Who could possibly resist this." Dean jokes.   
They go back to watching tv. They sit there for a while in silence. Somehow, Castiel's hand finds it's way onto Dean's thigh. This makes Dean tighter in his boxers than he'd been all day.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, Cas"  
"Are you aroused"  
Dean looks to his side to find Cas, staring down at his dick, confused.  
"Well you put your hand on my thigh, what'd you think was going to happen."  
Cas knew what was going to happen. Or he hoped he knew. He is glad to see he was right.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Cas replies starting to take his hand off of Dean's thigh.   
"No Cas its ok," Dean rushes trying his hardest to get Cas to leave his hand there.   
Dean stops Cas' hand with his own and gives Cas a look pleading him not to move. Cas gives up his effort and rests back on the bed. He gets them underneath the covers and brings Dean into a more comfortable position across his chest. Cas could stay like this forever.  
They stay exactly like this until Dean falls asleep; until Sam comes stumbling home with his eyes full of tired and an accomplished look on his face.   
"Cas," he whispers.  
"Yes, Sam?"  
"Dean's drooling on you"  
"Did you find out what we're dealing with?" Cas asks, wiping the drool from Dean's mouth.   
"Yeah, it might be a trio of Japanese gods, I'll explain in the morning."  
"Alright, go to sleep. You look exhausted."  
"Goodnight Cas."  
"Goodnight"  
Sam takes off his shoes and plops on the bed, he falls asleep almost instantly. Cas plays with Dean's hair until morning. His beautiful locks somewhere in between blonde and brunette. Cas wants to kiss his forehead, but Dean might not like that, so he refrains. When Dean wakes up, he takes a shower without a word. He seems embarrassed that Sammy saw them in the same bed. Cas thinks he'll get over it as long as Sam uses mild discretion and dances around the subject.   
"Get Dean to hurry up, the sheriff has something at 11," Sam instructs Cas.  
"I can do that, we'll meet you in the car," Cas replies.   
Cas knocks twice and opens the door to the bathroom. The glass is steamy but he can make out Dean's naked figure behind the partially opaque door.   
"Dean, we need to hurry. The sheriff has to meet before 11:00," Cas says.  
"What the fuck Cas, I'm in the shower," Dean replies.  
"So?"  
"So... I'm completely naked."  
"Dean, this would not be the first time I've seen you naked."  
"What do you mean this isn't the first time you've seen me naked, I've never been naked in front of you."  
"Your clothes didn't survive the escape from hell. I dressed you in your attire after raising you from perdition."  
"What?" Dean is very startled by this. Cas has seen him? All of him?  
"Oh, you weren't aware?"  
"No, Cas I wasn't aware!"  
"Well, we still must hurry."  
"Fine, let me rinse my hair."  
"I'll grab you a towel."  
"Ok, hand me the towel," shouts Dean over the sound of the running water. He finishes his rinse and shuts off the water.  
Cas hands Dean the towel over the top of the steamy glass door. He tries to catch a glimpse of whatever he can from the dry side of the separator. It may not be the first time he'd see Dean naked, but Cas does wish that was a sight more common to him. Cas fights himself, as Dean would probably be angry if he looks. Cas opens the door after he sees that Dean has himself adequately covered.   
"Cas, I can do this part by myself," Dean tells an always helpful Castiel, referring to exiting the shower and drying himself.   
"Right, I'll just wait here then," Cas replies.  
"Whatever gives you the jollies," Dean laughs as he steps out, still dripping. Cas sees where he first touched Dean, forever branded into his perfectly sculpted shoulder. A claim staked, similar, if not exactly like a dibs.   
Cas is in the bathroom with him. Dean is in only a towel. He could let the towel "slip". Would that be so bad? No, it would probably lead to some great things. Plus, if Cas has already seen him undressed, what's one more time? There's nothing really keeping Dean's towel up at this point. The sheriff, Dean remembers. He has to do something. They need to talk today, or they'll have to spend an extra night in this podunk town. Oh great, that'd be torture. Well, actually, he and Cas have been having a good time. Not a good enough time though. Dean could never let them get farther than they have gone in these last few days. They just can't.   
Cas steps out and comes back with Dean's suit, which he retrieved from the ground. Come to think of it, Sammy probably thought they'd gone further than they had. As far as they both, separately, secretly, wish they had gone. Dean slips on the underwear under the towel around his waist, removes the towel, and dresses in front of Cas. It was a very small bathroom. Cas wonders why Dean doesn't ask him to leave at this point, they are in very close proximity. Dean has always had a thing about "personal space". Cas finds it odd that he doesn't seem to mind now.  
Dean finishes dressing and they walk out to the car. Sam's inside with various papers a book and his laptop askew. He's researching the case.  
"So, Sammy, what've you got?" Dean queries.  
"They're called Kamaitachi, they're ancient and from Japan. Kamaitachi refers to three brothers--" Sam starts.  
"Oh good, one for each of us" Dean interjects.   
"Yeah well, Kamaitachi means "sickle weasel", almost like the sithe you killed Death with. They're famous for stealing people's legs. The first weasel knocks the victim to the ground, the next comes in and cuts off their legs, then the third sews them up. According to legend, they do all this in the blink of an eye, but looks like they've gotten slower" Sam says.  
"So basically, normally the vic is left alive and legless?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah that seems to be how it goes down" Sam answered. Dean starts Baby up and starts on the road. A black Ford truck leaves the parking lot. They head towards the Sheriff's Department in silence. Dean still feeling awkward from everything with Cas and Sam and Cas not wanting to bring it up. Dean looks in the rearview to try and catch a glimpse of Castiel's beautiful face. Not only does he see Cas, he sees the black Ford behind them a quarter mile back. With the amount of times him and Sam were chased by police, FBI, and elite government hounds under consideration, Dean grows wary of the car trying to remain out of sight without losing them.   
"Sam, see that car back there? It's been tailing us since the motel." Dean's burly voice sounds hushed, as if the the car would be able to make out his words otherwise.  
"Wasn't that car at the coroner's too?" Sam responds, worry saturating his tone.  
"Should we pull over?" Asks Dean.  
"No, keep going, we'll check it out when we get there."  
They pull into the parking lot of the Sheriff's Department and wait for the truck to park. The boys cross to the driver's side window with guns in hand. The driver abandons the safety and anonymity his car provided.  
"Who are you and why are you following us," greets an anxious Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos too. If you have suggestions Ill listen. The next chapter will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate you guys reading this, it's the first fan fic I've written.


End file.
